Farmer Steve
Farmer Steve is a notable non-player member in Season 2 of Mianite. He is known to be Australian as he talks about adventures in the "Outback" and says Australian phrases. He does not like people stealing his apples and/or wheat. In one of the episodes of Season 2, he finds Tom (Syndicate) taking apples. Tom gave the farmer an axe called 'Ke$ha' as reparation as stealing from his apple orchard. Farmer Steve exclaimed how Ke$ha was his favorite singer. He then proceeded to offer Tom a job as an apple farmer, and Tom gladly accepted. Ke$ha is currently owned by CaptainSparklez Farmer Steve also confronted Jordan (CaptainSparklez) at his house and told him of his plans to bring Sparklez to the courthouse to call a trial after learning Jordan also stole from his apple orchard. Jordan was intially reluctant but finally ended up going with him. At the courthouse, the Town Herald listed off all of the things that he had stolen from Farmer Steve and eventually Jordan was deemed guilty. Sparklez was sentenced to death for being so slow to arrive to the trial and his primary offense of stealing. Farmer Steve returned Jordan's items to him except half of the bread Jordan had made with the stolen wheat. A few episodes later, he went over to Jordan and saw apples in his hand. He said "excuse me mate, what were those in your hand" followed by "you been nicking my apples you dingo" Jordan replied saying, "i mean i was borrowing" Farmer Steve messaged Jordan, saying "Keep all the apples you like, hail Ianite" Farmer Steve appears near Toms (Syndicate) new home, and offers to help him retrieve his stuff from his old house in the city. During the events of this Tom burns down his old house, and Farmer Steve was discovered by Sonja (Firefoxxx) and Prince Andor. He distracts them so Tom can escape the city. While he is talking to Prince Andor he says something about his armor, which is red, and Prince Andor says something about it being familiar, but he doesn't know from where. After this Farmer Steve comes and takes the Flint and Steel used to burn the house. A little later Tom asks Farmer_Steve who his God is, and he replies saying Dianite, and that he only pretends to be a follower of Ianite. On the next episode Farmer Steve is being put on trial for the events of the previous day. Tom hears about this and sets out to try to free him. He sneaks into the courthouse and flips the switch allowing Farmer Steve to escape. Shortly after Farmer Steve is wounded by King Helgrind and put in prison. In episode 14 The Captain is told by Steve to take all of his apples. Then, at night, SynHD blew up two gates, Steve's prison, and freed him. Steve and Syndicate then proceed to burn and blow up Steve's house, prompting The Captain to say that he finally understood why Steve wanted him to take the 2 chests of apples. Proceeding his new found freedom granted by SynHD and CaptianSparklez, he flees to "Dianeria", a land claimed by SynHD. He asks SynHD to give the book called "General History" to Captain Sparklez. According to Farmer Steve it is the one and only True History. It is at "Dianeria" where Steve is able to rebuild his home and farm, also acquring new "Sanguinite" armor. Steve gladly trades with SynHD, providing him with 100 Wither Skulls to aid the construction of the "Imbued Sword"; a weapon of shear power that Steve, SynHD, CaptainSparklez and Prince Andor can use to fight King Helgrind and the minions of Mianite, Sonja and Tucker. After the arrest of Prince Andor by Lieutenant Alister, Steve traveled to the far away prison he was being held in, called The Inertia. Steve failed to save him and was captured. According to his lover, Martha the Mystic, Steve escaped and is on his way home. It is not known for sure which god Farmer Steve serves. He told SynHD that he was a Dianite follower who was pretending to follow Ianite, but he also later told CaptainSparklez that he was an Ianite follower who was pretending to follow Dianite to get SynHD on their side. He does possess armor which strongly resembles Dianite armor, but he also owned a statue of Ianite. But in chat Dianite has said Steve follows him. He has also revealed that he is a Acolyte, which is supposed to mean that a follower can use some of their god's powers. He claimed it was a Ianite ability to avert a blood moon (thus restoring the balance), but it could also be a Dianite ability by controlling the mobs (ordering the mobs to stay at bay). In addition to all of this, his lover Martha is a daughter of Ianite, making her a semi-daughter of CaptainSparklez, meaning he is in a relationship with Jordan's child. This doesn't seem to upset Sparklez as much as it would in real life. He also proposed to Martha as she accepted. However later they divorced because Martha thought that Steve travels too much. Some moments Martha's boyfriend was Waglington. When Martha, Jericho, Waglington and CaptainSparklez traveled to Martha's dreams, they discovered that Martha still loves Farmer Steve. It is revealed in the Season 2 finale that Farmer Steve is actually Wagglington's alternate just before he kills himself so that Dianite may be revived. Category:Mianites Category:Character